


Back Home

by psc07



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, beward
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psc07/pseuds/psc07
Summary: "Simplesmente não era possível retornar para Carlisle e sua bondade, e Esme e seu amor, tendo matado tantos humanos e por tanto tempo.E desde daquele fatídico dia de 1927, eu nunca mais vira olhos dourados.Até Isabella aparecer."Em que Edward faz parte dos Volturi, e Bella não.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 4





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Boa noite!!! Trago com vocês a minha primeira fanfic de Crepúsculo! É uma Beward AU, e o plot foi um presente de Soph. Essa fanfic é pra você, com toda a certeza!
> 
> Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

Os pensamentos choramingantes de Demetri invadiram minha mente mais uma vez naquele dia, e tive que me segurar para não suspirar novamente.

Ele odiava ter que esperar tanto tempo Heidi retornar de sua… caçada, mas também não sentia a menor vontade de ir ele mesmo atrás de sua própria alimentação.

Atividade abaixo da cor escura de suas vestes.

Jane ponderou fazer alguma coisa a respeito dessa infantilidade de Demetri, e pela primeira vez me vi concordando com o uso de seu poder.

Demetri me irritou profundamente no primeiro dia que o conheci, e quase seis décadas de convivência não mudaram em nada como me sinto em relação a ele.

Ele também não era meu maior fã desde o início. Mesmo se eu não tivesse a habilidade de saber o que ele estava pensando, não seria difícil supor: as feições que ele fazia ao me ver deixavam claro para todos. Talvez tivesse relacionado ao tom mais escuro de minha veste.

Suspirei quando ouvi Heidi entrando com o resultado de sua caça. Aro olhou em minha direção.

-Algo de errado, caro amigo? – Ele perguntou em voz alta. Não havia necessidade de proferir seu questionamento, mas ele fazia questão de incluir todos em alguns momentos.

-Heidi chegou – Expliquei me levantando. Aro soltou uma risada. Ele sempre soltava.

-Ah, Edward! Um dia hei de te convencer a comer conosco… 

Sorri levemente, sabendo que aquilo seria impossível, e continuei meu caminho para fora do saguão amplo de granito.

-Vá, então, salvar os humanos deles mesmos.

***

Eu era um monstro. Não tinha como fugir disso. 

Os olhos vermelhos que me encaravam de volta no espelho confirmavam meu status.

A veste escura, quase preta, que me envolvia talvez fosse um fator a mais.

Em momentos como aquele eu questionava a minha decisão de me juntar aos Volturi. Eu tinha plena certeza que os humanos levados ao centro de Volterra para servirem de alimento eram inocentes. Alguns eram apenas crianças.

Mas eles também tinham um lado positivo, que fora o que me chamara: a obediência às leis. 

Eu não era completamente inocente; eu sabia que eles – nós – também desejávamos poder, e nem sempre havia uma forma completamente lícita de consegui-lo. Aro sabia que eu não compartilhava do pensamento dele nessas ocasiões, e me deixava de fora dessas partes.

Eu era levado para os julgamentos, de maneira que Aro não mais precisava tocar nos réus: minha palavra era suficiente. Criado do jeito que fui, com ambição militar e um pai advogado de sucesso, não havia dúvida de que era essa missão perfeita que eles podiam me ofertar.

Mas desde que me tornei… independente, minha caçada era mais específica.

Eu ainda era um monstro, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas no mundo há outros monstros, mais cruéis do que eu – mais cruéis até mesmo que Jane.

E eu ia atrás deles, esperando – torcendo, rezando – que caçar outros monstros tirasse um pouco da minha própria monstruosidade.

No fundo, eu sabia que não adiantava tanto assim. Só a minha existência já me condenava, me tornava indigno de qualquer coisa boa que pudesse vir em meu caminho.

Eu tinha consciência disso, mas, como um bom monstro, era egoísta demais para fazer algo a respeito.

Outrora eu poderia ter me redimido mais, contudo…

Não. Não iria pensar nisso.

Agora de nada adiantava.

***

Eu preferia caçar longe da cidade. Era bom que tivessem outros monstros em Volterra para esconder nossos rastros.

Naquela noite decidi ir até Genoa. Mais longe do que eu habitualmente ia, contudo não o local mais distante que já fui para acalmar a minha sede.

Por mais rápido que eu tivesse saído, era impossível bloquear completamente os pensamentos dos humanos trazidos pela caça de Heidi.

Cada vez que ela voltava, minhas dúvidas retornavam, e meu arrependimento crescia. Mas eu não tinha muita escolha mais. Ou eu ficava com os Volturi, ou eu ficava sozinho, e se eu ficasse sozinho, não consigo ter certeza do que faria. 

Pelo menos onde eu estava, eu tinha propósito. Talvez até pertencesse a algum lugar – não dava para ter certeza com Chelsea sempre por perto.

Levei menos de uma hora para chegar na cidade, mas tive que ficar escondido por mais um tempo para evitar o sol. Aro não hesitaria em destruir quem quer que fosse que ameaçasse nos expor – mesmo que fosse um Volturi.

Assim que anoiteceu abandonei minha veste num tronco de árvore e fui para a cidade. Eu sabia que teria que andar mais até encontrar outro monstro, mas isso não me incomodava tanto. Eu só precisava de uma coisa.

Tinha que ser um monstro.

O primeiro que consegui achar ainda estava planejando seu ataque. Consegui ver em sua mente todos os detalhes explícitos de seus futuros atos, e não me importei em não esperar que entrasse em ação.

O sangue quente aplacava a sede, mas apenas piorava a minha sanidade.

Não me tornava menos monstro.

O terror e o pânico na mente dele me certificavam disso.

Circulei pela cidade por mais tempo, certo de que mais um apareceria em breve. Quanto maior a cidade, mais desgraçados presentes.

Levei apenas mais uma hora até achar o próximo, e dessa vez precisei me apressar.

Ele já estava próximo à garota, próximo demais daquele rosto em pânico.

Só percebi meu rosnado quando o maníaco se perguntou que droga era aquela. Não hesitei: quebrei seu pescoço em um quarto de segundo.

O problema naquela noite, porém, foi na única pessoa de verdade ali. O terror na mente dela foi ainda maior que quando o infeliz estava a paralisando. Dessa vez eu hesitei; me analisei pelos olhos da garota, e vi que era ainda pior do que esperava.

Fugi daquele beco o mais rápido possível, mas não há escapatória de sua própria mente. Eu precisava me distrair, precisava parar de deixar que a culpa me corroesse.

Mas não tem como um vampiro se distrair completamente, e eu não era nenhuma exceção. 

No caminho de volta à árvore em que abandonara minha veste, me deparei com um vidro espelhado, e a consciência travou minhas pernas.

O pior dos monstros me encarou de volta.

Enquanto eu deixava minha culpa correr livremente, outra parte da minha mente percebeu que eu estava em frente a um estúdio de música, e um grande piano chamou minha atenção.

Vampiros podiam sentir apertos nos corações de pedra? Eu não achava possível, mas…

Cautelosamente, encontrei uma entrada no fundo e me direcionei ao instrumento, sentando no banco como já fizera tantas outras vezes.

Quando toquei a primeira tecla, senti como se estivesse gozando de um fruto proibido. Aquele som pertencia a uma outra realidade, não àquela que eu vivia.

Mas como um bom vampiro, sou essencialmente uma criatura egoísta, então me dei o prazer que não merecia, e as primeiras notas da minha antiga composição soaram perfeitamente, como se a partitura estivesse aberta à minha frente – mas faltava a mão em meu ombro e o sorriso no rosto em forma de coração.

***

Eu só percebi que passei muito mais tempo no piano que pretendia quando ouvi o dono do estúdio pensando no que faria naquela manhã. Para minha sorte, aquele dia estava extremamente nublado, então pude sair livremente na rua.

Três dias. Passei três dias retornando a uma vida passada que eu nunca mais seria minha.

Agora teria que encarar novamente a realidade que eu mesmo me coloquei. 

Se eu não tivesse certeza que Chelsea usava suas habilidades para tornar mais forte meu desejo de ficar, suspeitaria disso toda vez que eu fosse caçar. Sempre memorava uma outra época, mais difícil de me controlar e mais desafiadora, contudo com menos culpa.

Eu não estava preocupado com a minha demora. Já havia passado mais tempo fora, e ninguém percebera. Quando se é imortal, coisas como dias deixam de importar tanto.

Para minha surpresa, porém, Gianna me disse que Marcus estava me procurando.

Isso por si só já era estranho; Marcus raramente se interessava o suficiente por algo para precisar de alguém.

Intrigado, acelerei meu passo até a sala principal, onde Marcus estava sentado, aparentemente entediado, em seu local habitual.

-Ah, Edward – Ele disse sem emoção ao me ver. 

-Marcus. Gianna me disse que você queria me ver.

Ele assentiu.

“ _ Aro e Caius saíram com Jane e Alec e outros devido a uma denúncia de atividades ilícitas, mas receberam outra no caminho e Renata trouxe uma garota para você resolver. Os outros devem demorar. Por favor, lide com isso. _ ”

Eu já estava acostumado a me comunicar desse jeito com Marcus. Não era segredo para ninguém o quanto ele detestava falar, ou participar de qualquer tipo de atividade. 

-Certo, ela está na sala habitual?

Marcus assentiu novamente, e se virou.

Caminhei para a sala em que eu usualmente fazia os interrogatórios. Gianna já estava na porta, me esperando com um papel na mão: os dados que Renata havia passado para ela.

Quando entrei na sala, a garota estava sentada de costas para a porta, as pernas cruzadas e aparentemente com os braços na mesma posição.

A cabeça coberta de cabelos castanhos escuros não se virou com o barulho da porta. Na verdade, ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação à minha entrada.

Caminhei até o outro lado da mesa, me sentando de frente para ela.

Eu estava acostumado com a beleza dos vampiros – eu via Heidi quase todos os dias – mas algo no rosto dela me tirou as palavras.

A palidez era costumeira. Os cabelos circundavam seu rosto nada menos do que perfeito. 

Os olhos eram escuros, escuros até demais – ela estava claramente sedenta.

O que mais me chamou atenção, contudo, foi seu cheiro. Eu sabia que todos os vampiros tinham um aroma único e próprio. Também sabia que alguns eram melhores que outros.

Mas o dela… eu definitivamente não esperava encontrar um vampiro com um cheiro tão…  _ bom _ .

Mais uma vez o sentimento de estar aproveitando algo que eu não poderia me tomou, e eu inspirei profundamente.

Se eu não fosse um vampiro, não teria visto a boca dela tremer levemente ao me encarar de volta.

-Muito bem, Isabella Swan. O que você fez para ser trazida para cá? 

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse surpresa ao ouvir minha pergunta.

-Por acaso estou num interrogatório? – Ela questionou, mantendo a expressão facial. Segurei um sorriso.

-Acho que sabe muito bem onde está, Srta. Swan – Rebati tranquilamente.

-Sim, fui raptada para sua cidade subterrânea. Só não entendi muito bem o que querem comigo.

Eu estava esperando a qualquer momento que seus pensamentos a desmentissem, que me contassem o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas…

Franzi a testa involuntariamente.

Onde estavam os pensamentos dessa garota?

Me concentrei um pouco mais, e ainda assim só recebi silêncio.

-E então? – Ela perguntou, descruzando os braços com elegância.

Olhei rapidamente para a ficha para ter noção do que ela fizera.

-Bom – Respondi, recuperando a voz – geralmente quem conta para humanos que vampiros existem acaba sem cabeça – concluí.

-Então não entendo o que estou fazendo aqui – Ela rebateu de imediato.

Olhei para Swan nos olhos, e ela me encarou de volta. Extremamente sedenta, de fato. 

Mas o contato não me ajudou. Continuei sem ouvir nenhum pensamento.

-Você não é a primeira vampira que não consegue se desgarrar da humanidade, Srta. Swan – Informei gentilmente.

-Tenho certeza que não encontrarei nenhum desses  _ aqui _ – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Pendi minha cabeça para o lado.

-Não gosta dos Volturi? – Perguntei.

-Não sou fã de alguns dos seus trabalhos – Ela explicou. 

Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Certamente acostumada a viver com humanos, e sem causar desconfiança. 

-Como pode saber tanto dos nossos trabalhos sem nos conhecer? – Questionei.

Ela soltou um risinho.

-Não é preciso conhecer vocês pessoalmente para saber algumas coisas que fazem, Edward – Ela praticamente ronronou.

-Eu não lhe disse meu nome,  _ Isabella _ – Observei calmamente.

-Bella – Ela corrigiu, quase um ato reflexo. 

-Bella – Repeti, risonho.

Nos encaramos por mais alguns momentos.

E ainda assim eu não conseguia ouvir o que ela pensava.

O que tinha de errado? Por que eu não conseguia decifrar os pensamentos dela?

Por que ela me olhava como se esperasse que eu conseguisse?

-Bella. Gianna me disse que você manteve contato com seu pai após sua transformação. Isso é verdade? – Perguntei, desesperado por ouvir o que se passava na mente da vampira. Ela apenas franziu a testa.

-Gianna vai virar seu jantar? – Bella perguntou simplesmente, desviando do meu questionamento.

-Eu que faço as perguntas por aqui – Falei secamente. Ela sorriu levemente.

-Acho que nós dois sabemos que eu não preciso responder em voz alta, certo, Edward? – Ela replicou.

Geralmente, ela estaria certa. 

Mas não com ela.

-Como você sabe meu nome? – Questionei. Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

-Como você acha que sei seu nome? – Isabella devolveu.

Nos encaramos em silêncio novamente.

-Gianna me disse quando cheguei. Pra ser sincera, ela é a única desse teatro que é minimamente agradável – Isabella explicou.

-Você acha que isso aqui é um teatro? – Questionei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Eu tenho certeza. Quero dizer, para que esse interrogatório todo se no final de tudo você vai arrancar minha cabeça, seja eu inocente ou culpada? – Ela disse, dando de ombros levemente. Depois ela soltou mais uma risadinha – E pelo amor de Deus, estamos no século XXI. Já passou da hora de abandonar essas capas.

Incrédulo, senti minha boca se abrir involuntariamente. Ninguém nunca tinha sido tão… insolente – com a minha habilidade, eu conseguia vasculhar a mente do sujeito à fundo, e isso geralmente amendrontava quem quer que fosse.

Com Isabella Swan, contudo…

-Você realmente acha que isso não é um processo justo? – Perguntei. Ela riu mais uma vez.

-Ora, Edward. Você mais do que ninguém sabe que nem tudo que é feito aqui é justo – Ela me disse – Então por que não acabar logo com isso e me jogar no fogo?

-Não comigo – Retruquei –  _ Eu _ não cometo injustiças.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Acho difícil acreditar nisso. De qualquer jeito, toda a organização da qual você faz parte comete. Para mim, não há diferença. Se houvesse, você não estaria usando essa capa preta.

Eu não pude respender de imediato, principalmente porque ela tinha um ponto. 

Eu costumava me distanciar de Jane e Alec, até mesmo de Aro, justificando que minha parte era feita da forma mais justa possível.

Mas de que adiantava? Se eu sabia que Jane torturava possíveis suspeitos assim que os via? Que Alec os deixava cegos? Que Chelsea lhes tirava o livre-arbítrio, de modo parecido que fazia comigo?

Os poucos segundos que levei pensando nisso foram suficientes para Isabella rir.

-Não me diga que nunca tinha pensado desse jeito? – Ela perguntou.

Isabella parecia muito à vontade – mais à vontade até que eu no momento.

Isso me incomodava quase tanto quanto não conseguir ler sua mente.

Quase.

-Não interessa – Repliquei – O que importa é você ter revelado ao seu pai que é vampira.

-Isso não aconteceu – Isabella disse de imediato. Ela tinha longos cílios, mais longos que o habitual. Me perguntei se eram eles que tornavam seu olhar tão magnético para mim.

Suspirei.

-Então por que não me conta a verdade? – Perguntei, apoiando meu queixo em uma das mãos.

-Meu pai não sabe que sou vampira, assim como nenhum outro humano – Ela respondeu.

-Então essa denúncia…?

-Não procede.

Encarei-a novamente. Como podia ela esconder seus pensamentos de mim? Como podia ela negar seus crimes tão tranquilamente? Como podia ela encarar sua possível morte de maneira tão indiferente?

-Bom, tem alguém mentindo aqui – Comentei.

-E você prontamente assume que sou eu? – Ela questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Por que alguém faria uma falsa denúncia, Isabella? – Eu perguntei, desafiando a sua lógica.

-Bella – Ela corrigiu mais uma vez – Talvez essa pessoa quisesse algo e eu impedi que ela tivesse.

Com um suspiro me levantei, e pela primeira vez ela demonstrou receio: se levantou também rapidamente, ficando o mais longe de mim o possível.

Sorri.

-Não vou lhe atacar desse jeito, Bella. Não se preocupe – Tranquilizei a garota. Ela não sentou novamente, preferindo cruzar os braços.

–”Desse jeito”? Pretende me atacar de algum outro? – Bella perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Mesmo num momento sério como esse eu não pude deixar de perceber o duplo sentido presente na fala dela.

-Por enquanto não – Afirmei – Preciso antes saber o que realmente aconteceu.

-E devo confiar em você? – Ela rebateu. Sorri um pouco mais, me aproximando dela.

-Parece que teremos que confiar um no outro, Isabella.

***

O que mais me incomodava naquilo tudo era não poder saber o que ela pensava. Não por causa da acusação, mas porque ela parecia esconder algo mais importante.

Como ela sabia meu nome? Como ela sabia tanto de mim?

-Gianna – Chamei quando me aproximei de sua mesa – Vou terminar amanhã. Por favor, deixe algum tipo de livro ou alguma distração na sala e tranque, ok?

-Pode deixar, Edward.

-E tome cuidado, sim? – Falei – Ela está com sede.

Gianna me confirmou que tomaria cuidado, e eu segui para o meu aposento. 

Isabella Swan estava me dando muito o que pensar. Eu queria que eles retornassem de onde estavam. Talvez Aro saberia o motivo daquilo acontecer.

Será que ela era imune a Aro também? 

Ou a Jane e Alec?

Eu nunca havia encontrado alguém resistente ao mim. Todas as pessoas eram livros abertos, eu as lia rapidamente, sem deixar nada escapar. 

Mas fora isso havia algo nos olhos dela que era diferente… não conseguia dizer exatamente o que, mas definitivamente havia.

Peguei alguns manuscritos sobre a história dos vampiros para ver se havia algo sobre isso, e continuei lendo.

Perto de duas da manhã Gianna bateu na minha porta, seu rosto já pedindo desculpas.

-Isabella Swan solicitou caçar – Ela me informou. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Você ofereceu as nossas… opções?

-Sim, ofereci. Ela disse que não eram compatíveis com ela – Gianna respondeu levemente confusa – Temos gente na guarda que poderia acompanhá-la numa caçada rápida.

Assenti e autorizei a saída. Quem sabe se alimentada ela não se tornaria mais agradável?

Ri sozinho ao lembrar de suas respostas petulantes. Claramente se via que era uma mulher corajosa.

Vampira. Uma  _ vampira _ corajosa.

Reli com atenção a sua ficha, tentando compreender como poderia ser verdade o que estava relatado e o que Isabella dissera.

A vampira que denunciara Isabella se chamava Victoria, e ela não tinha nenhuma passagem ou registro com os Volturi. Parecia ser uma nômade como outra qualquer. Pelas informações coletadas, ambas ficavam pelos Estados Unidos, então podiam ter se encontrado. 

Victoria poderia ter descoberto os crimes dessa forma.

Caso, claro, Isabella estivesse mentindo. O que eu deveria saber.

A questão com vampiros é que nos distraímos facilmente. Fiquei imaginando tanto como Victoria poderia ter se enganado sobre essa denúncia e como Isabella escondia sua mente de mim que me surpreendi ao ouvir os passos de Gianna se aproximando.

“ _ Ela chegou” _ , ouvi o pensamento de Gianna, e ela se afastou em seguida. Eu estava acostumado com esse tipo de comunicação unilateral. Aqui, não havia muita conversa, e a diversão era reservada para a alimentação e nas… “missões”.

Com um suspiro, resolvi voltar para a sala e continuar a conversa. Quem sabe agora que ela estava alimentada eu não conseguiria ouvir sua mente?

Obviamente o pensamento não tinha nenhuma lógica – apenas meu desespero invadindo meu cérebro.

Novamente, quando entrei na sala Isabella estava de costas, com a cabeça abaixada. Com passos lentos, me sentei à sua frente.

-Preparada para falar um pouco mais agora, Srta. Swan?

Ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso, apenas suspirou e ergueu a cabeça ainda mais vagarosamente que meus passos, os olhos fechados.

De repente ela moveu as pálpebras e me vi encarando olhos dourados, mais dourados que o mel, uma cor mais ambígua que o âmbar… e não consegui evitar a enxurrada de memórias que invadiram minha mente.

  
  


***

  
  


Eu sempre soube que Carlisle era um grande vampiro, e isso porque fora um grande homem. Ele não ficara receoso quando percebemos que consigo ouvir os pensamentos dos que me rodeavam. Sempre fora paciente comigo nos meus momentos iniciais.

Mas eu nunca consegui compreender perfeitamente o motivo dele se opor à minha sugestão de caça.

Conseguia compreender claramente todo o amor que Esme dedicava a ele. Era justo. Carlisle merecia tudo.

Esme também me amava – hoje já não posso afirmar isso. Ela me considerava um filho, do mesmo jeito que eu via Carlisle como um pai.

Mas num dado momento, eu finalmente criei a coragem para desafiar Carlisle, e fugi.

O primeiro sangue humano que preencheu a minha boca foi da escória que abusava Esme. 

Dessa morte eu nunca me arrependi.

Todos os outros que cacei seguiram o padrão: humanos (não podia chamá-los de pessoas) que eram prejudiciais à sociedade. Ladrões, assassinos, estupradores, abusadores, torturadores… apenas esses me servem de alimento.

Minha esperança era de que o ditado “você é o que você come” esteja completamente enganado, e que eu possa compensar as mortes que causei com as mortes que preveni.

Destruindo monstros piores até que eu.

Uns quatro anos depois de eu ter saído, quase voltei. Estava preparado mental e fisicamente para implorar por meu lugar de volta, mas ouvi os rumores crescentes das invasões japonesas, e meu desejo de participar da Grande Guerra me levou à Ásia.

A partir daí me envolvi completamente na segunda Grande Guerra, lutando sem descanso contra as ofensivas alemãs, me alimentando dos malditos nazistas e fascistas.

Por acaso do destino, quando a guerra acabou e eu não teria mais propósito, eu estava na Itália. Então me lembrei da história de Carlisle, e como se fosse mágica, encontrei Jane e Alec, que haviam ido supervisionar a participação dos vampiros naquela batalha.

E desde então, fiquei com os Volturi. Pensava no que eu havia abandonado; Carlisle e Esme, e toda a sensação e sentimentos que eles traziam.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca senti vontade de voltar, mas eu não… já não era possível mais… 

Simplesmente não era possível retornar para Carlisle e sua bondade, e Esme e seu amor, tendo matado tantos humanos e por tanto tempo.

E desde daquele fatídico dia de 1927, eu nunca mais vira olhos dourados.

Até Isabella aparecer.

***

Eu não me preocupei com a reação de Isabella quando saí da sala o mais rapidamente o possível. Tampouco me importei com o que os outros achariam de mim.

Aqueles olhos me mostravam que eu era  _ sim _ um monstro. Eu era um monstro porque eu sabia que tinha uma alternativa, e mesmo assim eu me entregava completamente ao mais fácil.

Mesmo que eu assassinasse apenas monstros, ainda era assassinato, e não  _ me _ fazia menos de um monstro.

Mas como…? 

Ela poderia ter ido para o clã Denali. Talvez tenha se esbarrado com elas no Alaska.

Ou então adquiriu essa consciência sozinha. Talvez ela tivesse descoberto por si só que é possível… para alguns… se alimentar apenas de animais, e deixar os humanos vivos.

Porque a única outra alternativa que eu conseguia raciocinar era que  _ ela _ tivesse tido algum tipo de contato com Carlisle, e sempre existiria a possibilidade de  _ ainda _ estar em contato com Carlisle.

E essa possibilidade era demais para mim.

Então preferi procurar o local mais perto com piano e tentar me distrair.

Apesar de vampiros serem capazes de compartimentalizar como nenhum humano, os olhos dourados de Isabella voltavam à minha mente.

O fato de que eu não conseguia desvendar seus pensamentos tornava quase impossível descobrir como ela iniciara sua dieta sem ter que perguntar.

Eu  _ realmente _ não queria perguntar.

Duas horas depois entrei na salinha novamente. Isabella continuava sentada lá, mas não parecia entediada, nem ao menos confusa. Parecia que ela esperava essa reação.

E também parecia que ela sabia de minha habilidade.

Então a possibilidade que mais me assustava provavelmente era a real.

-Por que me disse ‘Swan’? – Foi o que escolhi perguntar quando estava sentado à sua frente. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Porque é o meu sobrenome. Por que você não usa o seu?

-Não preciso usar ‘Masen’ – Respondi. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Nós dois sabemos que não é  _ desse _ sobrenome que estou falando – Isabella disse.

-É o único que tenho.

Nos encaramos mais uma vez. Quando me dei conta, nós dois estávamos com o tronco inclinado para frente, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

-Tudo isso só ficou mais complicado – Falei calmamente – Você ter mentido para mim impacta diretamente na sua credibilidade.

-Eu não menti, apenas omiti – Ela rebateu.

-Considero um tipo de mentira. E sua situação acaba ficando um pouco pior, conhecendo de onde vem, e da suscetibilidade a humanos que há.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Por que não me alimento de humanos você automaticamente assume que eu revelei esse segredo? – Ela perguntou.

-Não. Mas obviamente corrobora com a acusação. Você consegue compreender isso?

-Consigo. Eu não sou burra, Edward Cullen.

Fechei a cara.

-Esse não é meu nome – Repliquei. Ela sorriu mais.

-Carlisle se perguntou várias vezes onde você andava. Se continuava a ser um nômade, se alimentando de humanos. Não sei se ele vai ficar feliz em saber onde você está – Ela comentou, claramente me provocando.

-Não sei se ele vai ficar sabendo disso – Respondi, segurando minha raiva. 

Ela riu.

-Isso é uma ameaça, Edward? Eu não tenho direito a um telefonema ou algo assim? Eu uso meu próprio celular – Isabella me disse, fazendo uma expressão sarcástica – Ah, pra vocês que vivem na Idade Média, celular é–

-Eu sei o que é um celular – Retruquei – E não é algo muito sensato me provocar.

-Tem razão – Ela concordou com um suspiro – Mas o que mais eu falaria se você consegue ver tudo o que penso?

Ela me olhava com uma expressão ainda provocante que repercurtiu de um jeito que eu mal me lembrava de ter sentido..

Respirei fundo.

-Estou te irritando? – Ela perguntou fingindo inocência.

-Honestamente?

-Pensei que estávamos sendo honestos sempre – Isabella confessou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Está me irritando menos do que acha que está – Revelei. Ela sorriu, mas pude perceber que seu sorriso era contido. – Não entendo o que pretende com isso.

Ela suspirou.

-Bem, eu já sei que estou perdida, mas se eu te irritar o suficiente, talvez você procure Carlisle.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas. Eu realmente não esperava por isso. Isabella suspirou.

-Por que você quer tanto que eu fale com ele? – Perguntei, tentando esconder a raiva e a frustração. Pela cara que ela fez, não consegui.

-Porque  _ ele _ sente a sua falta. Ele sente falta do filho, do primogênito – Isabella confessou.

-Ele não sentiria falta se soubesse.

-Realmente acho que ele ficará surpreso quando souber que você parou aqui – Ela concordou – Mas Carlisle… você conviveu com ele mais do que eu. Você sabe que ele lhe perdoaria, não importa o quê.

-Então você está com ele há menos de nove anos? – Perguntei, ignorando o resto do que ela falava. Ela franziu o cenho.

-Sim, claro. Olha do que estou sendo acusada. Se tivesse muito tempo, eu não conseguiria manter contato com meu pai sem contar a realidade. E eu não pretendo fazer isso.

Encarei Isabella por mais uns instantes. 

Era muito curioso o fato de meu consciente me dizer que eu deveria estar enraivecido com  _ ela _ , que era pra eu me livrar dessa situação e deixar outro vampiro cuidar disso.

Mas o resto do meu corpo não queria se afastar dela. Era quase um… magnetismo, que me prendia ali e me fazia querer ficar perto o máximo de tempo possível.

-Então continua dizendo que você não contou a seu pai no que se transformou?

Isabella suspirou.

-Essa é a verdade, Edward. Quando você veio para cá? Pelo que Carlisle e Esme disseram de você, nós nunca achamos que você viesse parar  _ aqui _ . – Ela mudou de assunto rapidamente.

-Nesse caso ‘nós’ seria você e seu pai. – Afirmei. Ela sacudiu a cabeça rindo.

-Esqueci que você não saberia. ‘Nós’ seria os outros. Rose, Em, Alice, Jazz e eu – Isabella esclareceu. Torci para que meu choque não estivesse expresso tão claramente em minha face, mas acho que estava, pois sua expressão se suavizou – Moramos juntos. Imagino que eles não se importariam se eu contasse…

Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente. Gianna estava na porta, em dúvida se devia me interromper com uma mensagem de Jane.

Resolvi que eu precisava de um espaço.

-Oi, Gianna – Cumprimentei calmamente. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Edward, estava em dúvida se deveria interromper, me desculpe…

-Sem problemas. Me passe o recado.

-Jane está perguntando se precisa de ajuda para soltar a língua da acusada.

Minha expressão endureceu.

-Diga a Jane que se eu precisar de qualquer ajuda, eu pedirei. Aro já está de volta? 

-Ainda não. Ele mandou Jane para dizer que vai demorar um pouco além do planejado.

-Certo, obrigado, Gianna. Não preciso de ajuda. Está tudo sob controle.

Gianna me ofereceu mais um de seus característicos sorrisos e se afastou. Soltei um suspiro pesado antes de entrar novamente na sala.

Isabella exibia um pequeno sorriso.

-Obrigada – Ela disse com a voz trêmula.

-Por…?

-Me salvar de Jane. Sei que o fim com ela é extremamente doloroso, e eu queria evitar isso, se possível.

Sacudi a cabeça.

-Eu não concordo com a metodologia dela. Evito sempre contato.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, apoiando o rosto na mão.

-Então  _ há _ esperança em você, afinal de contas! Carlisle ficaria feliz em saber.

-Não há – Neguei rapidamente – Não pra mim. 

-Edward, Carlisle lhe perdoaria. Tenho certeza – Ela afirmou, sua mão buscando a minha. Fiquei incerto, mas preferi não evitar o contato.

Não soube precisar se eu fizera a escolha certa ou não: quando nossas peles de granito entraram em contato, senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo. Dirigi meus olhos rapidamente para os dela, e foi nesse momento que entendi.

Eu não poderia matar aquela garota, não importava se ela estivesse falando a verdade ou não.

***

-Como você veio parar aqui?

Bella estava com o tronco apoiado na mesa, separado da superfície de madeira apenas por seus braços, nos quais seu rosto repousava.

-É uma longa história – Respondi simplesmente. Apesar de não tão relaxado quanto ela, já não me importava com a minha postura; meus braços estavam cruzados na mesa, e eu não mais desviava meus olhos dela.

O que eu ia fazer… eu nem queria pensar.

-Eu tenho tempo – Ela me disse com um sorriso – Quanto mais você falar, mais tempo fico viva – Bella piscou um olho para mim.

Sacudi a cabeça.

-O que você sabe sobre mim? – Perguntei.

-Carlisle me contou o contexto da sua transformação, suas… habilidades, e sua decisão de… tomar outro caminho.

Soltei uma risadinha.

-Interessante escolha de palavras para descrever o que eu fiz.

Ela apenas me olhou.

-Vale a pena? – Bella sussurrou – O sangue humano é tão melhor assim?

Sua pergunta me surpreendeu. Eu realmente não esperava isso. Suspirei.

-O sabor é infinitamente melhor. Você sabe a diferença dos cheiros – Expliquei – É realmente uma coisa única.

Ela deitou a cabeça.

-Eu sinto que você está deixando algo de fora…

Sorri, mesmo não sendo nada engraçado.

-O sabor é incrível, mas…

Eu parei de falar. Por que eu estava me abrindo para essa vampira, que eu acabara de conhecer? Disposto a contar coisas que eu sempre tivera medo de dizer, receoso de tornar ainda mais verdadeiro o que eu já sabia ser verídico?

-Fale desde que você saiu – Ela sugeriu – Me explique o que você pensou, o que te levou a tomar essa decisão.

-Não tem nada muito profundo. Eu só não queria me limitar. Queria me alimentar de humanos – Repliquei.

-E por que você não consegue me olhar quando fala isso? Como você consegue lidar com a culpa de matar alguém? Porque Carlisle sempre falou extremamente bem de você, e francamente eu não consigo encaixar o que ele falou com o que você acabou de dizer.

Dessa vez não desviei o olhar.

-Talvez Carlisle estivesse errado. Ele e Esme têm o costume de confiar demais – Retruquei.

-Ah, corta essa, Edward!

Suspirei.

-Eu só me alimento de monstros – Expliquei num sussurro – Só mato vermes, escórias, humanos que não são pessoas. Eu caço aqueles que planejam matar, estuprar, roubar. Cujas mortes salvam mais vidas no futuro.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira, e me fitou com o cenho franzido.

-E é suficiente? Para aplacar a culpa?

Soltei uma risada, mas ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Carlisle te mandou aqui? – Perguntei com um tom de voz quase rude. Dessa vez  _ ela _ riu.

-Acho que nós dois sabemos que Carlisle apoia o livre arbítrio – Bella me respondeu, e não podia estar mais certa – Se não aplaca a culpa, por que você não tenta mudar de novo?

-De que adiantaria, Isabella? – Devolvi a pergunta.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu já lhe disse pra me chamar de Bella – Ela respondeu, e senti meus lábios se curvarem num sorriso torto – Bom, além do óbvio de você não se sentir mais culpado pelo resto de sua existência… menos dano para sua alma?

Eu tive de rir de novo. A esperança de uma recém-transformada!

-Você  _ acha _ que pessoas como nós – perguntei, segurando a capa escura – têm almas?

-Você acha que  _ Carlisle _ não tem alma?

Esse argumento me calou efetivamente. Era realmente impossível um ser como Carlisle não ter alma: renegar toda a sua natureza e dominar todo o seu instinto para ajudar pessoas da melhor forma possível.

Bella sorriu.

-Eu odiaria pensar que vivo num mundo em que pessoas como  _ Trump _ tenham almas, e Carlisle não – Ela comentou.

Mais uma vez, fui obrigado a concordar silenciosamente.

-Então você acha que nenhum de nós tem alma? É uma visão interessante. Eu não sabia que vampiros tinham religião – Bella me contou. Dei de ombros.

-Fomos humanos um dia. E você sabe como o pai de Carlisle era.  _ Você _ não acredita?

Bella hesitou. 

-Eu nunca pensei sobre isso, na verdade. Ainda mais depois de me transformar. Isso modificaria alguma coisa para você?

Era uma pergunta complicada. Será que a promessa de uma possível vida após a morte de um ser imortal mudaria a minha forma de agir? Teria mudado as minhas escolhas há tanto tempo? Mudaria alguma coisa  _ agora _ ?

-Não sei – Confessei finalmente. 

Ela parecia estar ponderando firmemente: mordia seu lábio inferior e franzia o cenho, me olhando como se esperasse encontrar algo de diferente.

-Alguma coisa de errado com meu rosto? – Perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela sorriu, ainda mordendo o lábio, e negou com a cabeça.

-Estou apenas tentando te entender – Bella justificou – Já disse que quanto mais tempo conversamos, mais tempo eu vivo, então é melhor para mim.

Revirei os olhos.

-Acho justo eu tentar te conhecer – Ela disse – Já que você já sabe tanto sobre mim. 

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Você sabe… com sua… – Ela apontou na direção da minha cabeça – Sua leitura de mente ou o que quer que seja.

Então ela sabia sobre isso, mas não parecia ter conhecimento sobre sua imunidade – portanto não deveria ser algo consciente. Ou talvez fosse, e ela estava apenas brincando comigo, vendo se eu iria blefar.

-Supondo que eu não saiba tanto assim – Falei lentamente – Você me diria se eu perguntasse?

***

Bella parecia em choque quando contei que sua mente era silenciosa para mim – talvez tanto choque quanto eu quando vi a cor de seus olhos.

-Então esse tempo todo eu estava controlando meus pensamentos enquanto não precisava? – Ela me perguntou.

-Não precisava ter escondido seu crime – Falei franzindo o cenho. Ela estava confessando?

-Eu não cometi nenhum crime – Bella replicou imediatamente – Tampouco era sobre  _ isso _ que eu estava me controlando.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. O que exatamente ela estava querendo esconder de mim então? Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo; quanto, exatamente, não sei. Mas aqueles olhos dourados me cativavam e me prendiam.

Eu sabia muito bem os pensamentos que  _ eu _ esconderia dela.

-Já que estabelecemos que não sei tanto assim sobre você, poderia me contar?

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Eu lhe perguntei primeiro – Ela desafiou. Gesticulei mostrando a sala.

-Eu ganho respostas antes – Expliquei. Bella suspirou.

-Tudo bem, então. O que quer saber?

O que eu  _ não _ queria saber sobre aquela garota? Qual era a sua cor favorita? Quais filmes ela gostava? Quais músicas? Ela sabia tocar algum instrumento? Quais habilidades ela tinha? Qual seu animal favorito para caçar? Quais livros ela tinha lido? 

Quem era seu parceiro e por que ele não estava ali com ela?

-Comece me dizendo mais ou menos quem é você.

-Sou Isabella Swan, mas isso você já sabe. Fui transformada há uns sete anos atrás. Eu precisei me mudar para Forks por questões familiares, e lá conheci Alice.

-Que questões familiares? – Interrompi imediatamente.

-Não é tão relevante para a história – Bella explicou – Mas uma questão de incompatibilidade com a profissão do novo marido de minha mãe.

-Certo. Você mencionou Alice antes, mas ainda não sei bem quem ela é.

Bella franziu o cenho.

-Desculpe. Todos nós sabemos quem é você. É um pouco estranho a recíproca não ser verdadeira. Não sei se devo contar a história deles…

-Não, melhor não. Alice está com Carlisle?

-Sim. Ela tem uma habilidade, assim como você, mas está relacionada com o futuro.

Ergui as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso, e Aro sempre buscava ficar atento para sempre acrescentar mais fantoches à sua coleção.

-Ela está com Jazz, que também tem uma habilidade. Eu e ela nos conectamos imediatamente, e viramos amigas. Ela não conseguiu esconder de mim por muito tempo a sua natureza, mas nunca foi problema. 

-Você era amiga dela quando humana? – Questionei estupefato. 

-Sim. Melhores amigas.

-Como isso pôde dar certo?

Ela fez uma careta.

-Deu certo apenas por um tempo, claro. Carlisle e Esme ficaram felizes em me receber, mesmo que Rosalie não tenha gostado tanto. Ela tinha medo da exposição.

-Garota sensata – Murmurei. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado.

-Nunca levei esse risco para eles – Bella me cortou – E teria continuado desse jeito, nesse mesmo ritmo, se não fosse um dia em que eu fui eu, e Jazz perdeu o controle. Quando eu era humana, eu era extremamente atrapalhada. Tropeçava até no plano. Era ridículo.

Senti um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto. Devia ser adorável.

-Então eu estava na casa, e tropecei. Uma queda que não teria sido tão feia, só cortei o braço. Mas Jasper estava saindo para caçar, e não conseguiu se controlar. – Bella contou num sussurro – Ele só parou porque Alice chegou a tempo, mas o estrago estava feito, porque o veneno estava no meu corpo. Com o passado de Jazz, eu tive sorte, até. 

“Então fiquei morando com eles. Alice ligou para meu pai e explicou que tive um problema de saúde, que Carlisle tinha me levado para outro país para tratar, que era altamente contagioso. Ele acreditou por um tempo, mas depois não queria mais as desculpas. Resolvi falar com ele, e disse que tinha mudado algo, mas que por dentro continuava a mesma pessoa. Que eu não podia contar muito, mas poderia manter contato por telefone, e ocasionalmente vê-lo.

“Ele sabe que não sou normal, mas não que sou uma vampira. O segredo está salvo.”

Quando ela terminou, parecia ter tirado um peso das costas. Seu tom de voz era tão verdadeiro, tão intenso, que acreditei mais no que Bella falou do que se tivesse lido sua mente.

-Na minha última visita a meu pai, cruzamos com Victoria – Bella continuou. Seu rosto agora assumiu uma expressão dura – Ela queria meu pai. Charlie tem um cheiro muito convidativo. Mas é meu pai. Eu não podia deixar. Então consegui despistá-la até a Europa, mas aqui ela percebeu o que ocorrera e não consegui escapar dela. Vim aqui sabendo que seria destruída, mas pelo menos meu pai está bem.

Então a denúncia, segundo Bella, era falsa, e teria sido por vingança. O problema era que Victoria não estava mais aqui – possivelmente fora atrás do pai de Bella.

-Você me deu muito o que pensar – Admiti – Não estou acostumado a ter que acreditar no que alguém fala. Preciso refletir um pouco sobre isso tudo.

Ela assentiu.

-Eu compreendo. Suponho que vá voltar depois para saber mais? – Ela sugeriu – Posso te contar um pouco sobre Carlisle e Esme…

Eu queria dizer não –  _ tinha _ que dizer não – mas eu sabia que não ia conseguir negar. Mesmo que eu não fosse puxado pelo magnetismo invisível de Bella, eu queria saber mais sobre os primeiros vampiros dessa minha existência.

Não tinha como lutar contra  _ esse _ lado da minha natureza.

***

-Você pode me contar mais sobre eles?

Já estávamos naquela sala havia mais de 24 horas. Às vezes conversamos, outras só nos olhávamos. Estar com Bella era fácil. Era bom.

Ela sorriu com a minha pergunta, e repousou a cabeça na mão cujo braço se apoiava na mesa.

-O que você quer saber? – Ela questionou.

-Tudo – Esclareci sem nenhuma hesitação.

-Carlisle continua atuando. Ele é o melhor cirurgião da cidade, mas isso você já deve imaginar. Ele sempre foi o melhor.

Com um sorriso, concordei. Carlisle sempre se esforçava para exercer a medicina da melhor maneira possível.

-Esme… eu não posso comparar com antes, mas ela está feliz. Ela ama ser a mãe de cinco vampiros. Ela paparica todos nós, mas também faz questão de dizer quando estamos errados. Ela basicamente controla o espírito briguento de Rose, o que é bom.

Assenti. Parecia Esme de fato. Ela sempre quisera ter uma família grande.

Eu  _ nunca _ iria me arrepender do primeiro humano que matei. 

Isabella concordou comigo quando lhe contei.

-Mas quem é Rosalie?

-Rose foi a primeira de nós – Bella disse. Era incrível o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos que lhe tomavam o rosto quando ela falava da sua família de vampiros – Carlisle estava passando na rua, e ela estava passando por problemas… eu não acho que devo contar isso… não é minha história. De qualquer sorte, Carlisle viu que Esme estava… bem, triste, por não ter mais você, e Rose estava morrendo… não foi uma decisão difícil. Rose é estonteante. Tipo,  _ sério _ . Muito mais que Heidi, pra mim. Ela deixa qualquer mulher no lugar se sentindo horrorosa.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Eu achava impossível achar Isabella horrorosa.

-Alguns anos depois ela encontrou Emmett. Emm é enorme, e muito forte. Sempre foi assim, desde humano – Ela continuou – O idiota estava lutando com um urso, obviamente perdendo feio. Rose o achou, e o levou para Carlisle – Bella revirou os olhos e soltou uma risada – Ele é insuportável, enchendo o saco de todo mundo, mas tem um coração imenso. Ele e Rose são apaixonados. Às vezes não dá pra  _ ficar _ no mesmo ambiente que eles, tamanha a tensão sexual!

Eu não havia percebido que estávamos nos inclinando enquanto ela falava, mas quando ela mencionou a tensão sexual, notei que a proximidade era tamanha que seria possível capturar seus lábios com os meus.

Senti meus olhos desviarem para sua boca rapidamente, reparando em quão convidativo seu sorriso era, quanto eu  _ queria _ capturar os lábios.

Mas ela voltou a falar, e o momento se fora.

-Alice e Jasper apareceram juntos – Bella continuou, aparentemente sem ter reparado no meu deslize – Jasper é capaz de sentir e controlar as emoções das pessoas. Isso foi bom e ruim para ele antes dele encontrar Alice. Ele era um militar, e se você acha que seus hábitos atuais fariam Carlisle te odiar… você precisa ter uma conversa com Jazz.

Esse era meu maior medo. Mas como poderia esse Jasper ser pior do que um Volturi?

-Você teria que perguntar a ele – Bella me respondeu enigmaticamente, dando de ombros. Senti um meio sorriso se abrindo em meus lábios, e ela respondeu com um  _ grande _ sorriso, que depois ela controlou ao morder o lábio inferior.

Qualquer resposta que eu pudesse ter morreu em minha garganta. Isabella era encantadora; como era possível que essa…  _ garota _ me fizesse sentir tantas coisas? Coisas que eu pensei que nunca fosse sentir? 

-De qualquer sorte, ele já estava cansado da vida antiga dele, e finalmente conseguiu deixar para trás, e encontrou Alice – O sorriso de Isabella aumentou de novo, e tive que acompanhar – Alice não sabe muito sobre ela mesma antes de se tornar vampira. Quando ela acordou, ela recebeu sua primeira visão, e era de Jasper, e eles dois indo encontrar com Carlisle. Então ela esperou por Jasper, e eles foram procurar os Cullen.

Nos olhamos novamente, e então ela desviou o olhar para suas mãos.

-E depois foi minha vez, mas você já sabe isso.

-Não muito – Discordei.

-Mais do que sabe dos outros – Bella comentou.

Mas não o suficiente.

***

-Posso saber um pouco mais sobre você?

Fitei Bella profundamente. Minha vontade era de negar;  _ eu _ queria saber sobre ela. Não apenas sobre a sua parte Cullen, mas sobre Isabella Swan. 

Mas também não me vi capaz de lhe negar algo. Isso seria um problema num futuro não tão distante.

-O que você quer saber exatamente?

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira, entendendo que eu finalmente lhe responderia algumas coisas.

-Você ainda não me disse exatamente como acabou usando essa capa arcaica.

Hesitei.

-Você já sabe a história da minha…  _ mudança de rumo _ – Falei secamente, e ela sorriu – Eu sempre quis ser um soldado, e nessa época…

Era incrível, era relaxante, finalmente poder me abrir para alguém. Contar a minha história sem medo de ser julgado. Poder ser verdadeiro.

Sentir estar sendo ouvido.

E Isabella escutava atentamente. Ela parecia tão interessada em mim quanto eu estava nela – ou talvez ela só quisesse sobreviver. Eu não tinha como saber.

Quando terminei de falar, Bella ficou em silêncio. Eu estava apreensivo. Por algum motivo, eu queria – não, eu  _ precisava _ – da aprovação dela. 

Bella suspirou.

-É complexo – Ela disse simplesmente – Mas eu compreendo.

-Você compreende? – Perguntei estupefato.

-Claro. Faz sentido – Bella respondeu, dando de ombros – Você buscou o que podia lidar. Mas… – Ela hesitou.

-Mas…?

-Você me parece infeliz. O que te  _ prende _ aqui? – Ela perguntou. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

Eu não esperava que ela me perguntasse isso. O que era idiota, já que ela dava todas as dicas de que poderia querer saber isso.

Inspirei profundamente.

-Você parece não querer ainda estar aqui, Edward – Ela continuou – Só estou tentando entender.

-Eu não sei se tem apenas uma coisa – Comecei a explicar lentamente – Acho que é uma mistura. Um pouco da minha vontade de manter as leis com certeza. Como você já deve ter percebido, eu não… eu sinto que não consigo  _ voltar _ . E, claro, não tem como confiar completamente quando se tem Chelsea aqui.

Bella franziu o cenho.

-Chelsea? Eu não sei quem é Chelsea – Ela comentou.

-Chelsea faz parte da guarda. Ela também tem uma habilidade, de certa forma parecida com a de Jasper. Ela consegue… perceber, ler, as relações das pessoas, e consegue alterar lealdades e relacionamentos. Então nunca se sabe se você  _ realmente _ quer ficar aqui, ou se Chelsea está lhe influenciando. Pelo menos não enquanto ela estiver presente.

Bella me fitou em silêncio, com sua expressão ilegível. 

-O que você está pensando? – Perguntei. Não conseguir ler seus pensamentos era ainda mais frustrante do que imaginei de início. Ela continuou em silêncio.

-Se importa se eu ficar sozinha por algumas horas? – Ela me perguntou. Franzi o cenho.

-Claro que não. Volto mais tarde.

Procurei seus olhos enquanto saía, mas ela continuava olhando fixamente para frente.

Será que eu tinha feito alguma coisa para aborrecê-la? Revisei mentalmente nossa conversa, e não consegui achar nada.

Quando cheguei nos meus aposentos, tive vontade de me chutar.  _ Por que _ isso me importava? Por que eu estava pensando tão intensamente em descobrir como fazer com que ela não ficasse mais chateada?

O que Isabella Swan tinha de especial?

Ela era excepcionalmente bonita. Mas não era apenas isso. Havia algo nela que me cativava, que me prendia… eu estava viciado em Isabella, e essas poucas horas longe me deixavam louco. 

Ainda mais porque me dava tempo para pensar, e no momento eu tinha muito no que pensar. E o futuro era o que mais me incomodava.

Será que era possível eu engolir meu orgulho e voltar para Carlisle? Seria apenas uma coincidência que era o mesmo lugar que Isabella iria.

Mais do que isso, será que eu conseguiria sair mesmo com Chelsea? Será que saber que que ela estaria fazendo aquilo adiantaria? Não adiantou quando Jane me torturou uma vez.

Então eu teria que fugir. Não poderia arriscar que Chelsea me prendesse ali… E bem, Isabella…

Isabella estava tentando  _ fugir _ ?

Levantei e rapidamente segui para o local que Gianna estava tentando contornar a situação. Ouvi todos os pensamentos relevantes, e não consegui acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela estava fugindo! Depois de eu confiar nela, ela estava fugindo!

Um dos mais novos na guarda havia conseguido impedir sua escapada, em uma das porções finais da fortaleza. Ele estava a segurando no momento, então acelerei mais o passo para chegar no local.

Quando Isabella me viu, ela fez uma careta.

-Podem deixar que eu cuido daqui em diante.

Ouvi eles meio duvidosos, já que eu havia dito que iria cuidar dela antes e bem… Mas eles não ousaram desobedecer. Minha capa era muito escura para isso. Segurei Isabella pelos braços de maneira que ela não escapasse. Como ela era consideravelmente mais baixa que eu, sua cabeça não atrapalhava minha visão, mesmo que ela estivesse quase completamente encostada em mim. 

Observei os três se afastando rapidamente.

-Edward… – Ela começou, mas eu a interrompi.

-Nenhuma palavra, Isabella – Falei em seu ouvido. 

Entrei na primeira porta que achei. Soltei Isabella e tranquei a porta, me virando lentamente para ela. Isabella estava encostada na parede do outro lado, com os braços cruzados e a cabeça para baixo. Uma mesa nos separavam.

-Era para isso que você queria “algumas horas sozinha”? – Sibilei – Para fugir? Depois de me fazer acreditar em você? Confiar em você?

Ela ergueu a cabeça.

-Claro que era.

-Você deu sorte – Informei, com raiva. Eu me sentia traído – Sorte que não foi Demetri ou Jane ou Alec. Senão você estaria morta agora.

-Melhor morta do que enganada – Ela exclamou, desencostando da parede.

-Quem estava te enganando? – Vociferei, me aproximando dela –  _ Eu _ estava te enganando? É isso que você acha?

-Não, Edward…

-Eu  _ nunca _ fui tão honesto com alguém, Isabella – Contei, e ela fechou os olhos – Quem você acha que estava te enganando? Você que quebrou minha confiança!

-Eu não estava falando de  _ você _ , Edward. Eu acredito em você. 

-Então o quê?! – Explodi – O que poderia ser tão ruim que você prefere a morte?

Ela terminou a distância que nos separava, e se não estivesse com tanta raiva, acharia…  _ adorável _ o jeito que ela tinha que olhar para cima para me encarar nos olhos.

-Perder minha família – Ela sibilou – Você defende um grupo que usa do sobrenatural para separar grupos! Você faz parte disso, quer queira ou não! Então,  _ não _ , eu não quis esperar Chelsea chegar e apagar todo o laço que eu tenho com minha família! Com meu pai! Com Carlisle, Esme! Eu prefiro  _ morrer _ a ficar presa aqui como você!

E eu odiei o jeito que aquilo me atingiu. Porque eu amava Carlisle e Esme. Mesmo tendo estado ali havia tanto tempo, isso nunca me abandonou. Era uma certeza que eu tinha, que existia algo melhor.

-Eu não estava planejando ficar muito mais tempo aqui – Confessei. Eu não queria ter dito isso, mas ao olhar o rosto de Isabella, metade raivoso, metade decepcionado… eu não tinha como esconder nada dela.

-Não? – Ela perguntou num sussurro, suas feições agora sendo transformadas pela surpresa.

-Você estava certa – Expliquei – Não em  _ fugir _ . Mas no que tinha dito sobre mim. Eu estava com medo.

-Então você queria voltar para…

-Sim. Mas aí você  _ tentou fugir _ e estragou tudo! 

-Você deveria ter me dito!

-Bem, você pediu algumas horas sozinha! – Exclamei, gesticulando – Como eu poderia falar?! Eu estava pensando onde te pedir para me esperar!

Ela descruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Te esperar?

-Bem, claro. Como mais eu iria? – Perguntei confuso – Você achou que eu ia te abandonar aqui?

Ela deu de ombros, e soltei um risinho.

-Isabella Swan… se depender de mim, eu não te abandono mais.

Ela arregalou os olhos, e não pude culpá-la. Eu também não estava certo de onde aquilo surgira.

Talvez da sensação de liberdade que ela me trouxera. Ou a perda do medo, que me fez perceber que  _ não _ , eu não iria deixar Isabella sair de longe de mim. Não importava muito onde estivéssemos.

***

Eu sempre tivera o sonho de ser um soldado, então não tinha muito tempo para outras coisas como namorar ou até mesmo ter amigos. Depois que virei um vampiro, ficou ainda pior. Eu olhava para humanas que tinham beleza cultivada, e não me importava. Algumas vampiras já haviam mostrado interesse em mim, e eu me esforçava para ser educado.

Mas quando me aproximei lentamente de Bella, segurando seu rosto com as minhas duas mãos, e percebi seus olhos se fechando e sua boca se abrindo levemente, tudo que eu  _ nunca _ havia sentido me invadiu, e minha mente se esvaziou.

Eu só conseguia me concentrar em Isabella: na maciez de seus lábios contra os meus; no sabor de sua língua invadindo minha boca; em como seu corpo era quente contra o meu; o jeito que seus cabelos caíam numa cascata sobre seus ombros; a sensação simplesmente enlouquecedora de suas mãos em minhas costas, me puxando mais para perto.

Eu não pensei em como qualquer pessoa poderia simplesmente arrombar a porta e nos ver ali, numa cena definitivamente inapropriada para o local.

Era inapropriada quando começamos a nos beijar, lentamente, e ficou ainda mais quando o beijo ficou mais urgente e cálido. Seu rosto não era suficiente, e eu tinha que apertar sua cintura contra meu tronco. Também não me contentei apenas com sua boca, e passei a beijar seu rosto, sua mandíbula, seu pescoço, o lóbulo de sua orelha entre meus dentes. Bella puxava meu cabelo como uma pessoa se afogando se prende a uma boia salva-vidas, e os gritos de socorro se transformaram em gemidos que reverberavam em todo o meu corpo, se concentrando em um epicentro crescente.

-Eu não faço a menor ideia do que fazer – Ela me confessou ofegante, abrindo os olhos para me encarar quando nos afastamos. Sorri, delineando seu lábio inferior com meu polegar.

-Se você realmente prestou atenção à minha história, vai perceber que eu também não – Informei, e ela sorriu.

Minha mão desceu lentamente pela lateral de seu corpo enquanto eu tomava sua boca novamente, e felizmente sua blusa tinha subido levemente, permitindo que eu sentisse mais de sua pele com minhas palmas.

Ela segurou minha veste e se afastou de mim, com um sorrisinho sacana.

-Pelo menos é fácil de tirar… – Ela disse, fazendo com que o tecido escuro escorregasse e revelasse minha roupa formal. Bella fez uma careta – Eu pensei que fosse ter  _ alguma _ vantagem. Pra que esse inferno de capa se tem roupa por baixo?!

Dei uma leve gargalhada.

-Imagina  _ Aro _ correndo com nada embaixo – Falei, e ela fez uma careta enquanto ria.

-Porra, Edward! Isso lá é hora de falar isso? 

Gargalhei junto, e lhe dei um beijo na ponta do nariz.

-Qualquer hora é hora de ver você rindo – Repliquei, e ela sorriu, me puxando para um beijo.

-Edward Cullen, o vampiro romântico – Ela disse ainda sorrindo e revirei os olhos.

-Você está trazendo algumas coisas à tona – Respondi. Abri um meio sorriso e segurei sua blusa. Bella assentiu mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela começou a levantar os braços para que eu tirasse, mas preferi puxar usando as duas mãos para lados opostos, e em miléssimos de segundo a blusa dela estava no chão, e ela me olhava em choque – Pelo menos é fácil de tirar… – Repeti com o mesmo sorriso, enquanto admirava seu torso.

Ela xingou alguma coisa e se jogou em meus braços, e a recebi mais do que grato. Minhas mãos passeavam pela pele macia de suas costas enquanto Isabella lutava para desabotoar minha camisa. Eventualmente ela perdeu a paciência e arrancou os botões.

-Estou na desvantagem aqui… – Ela murmurou. Revirei os olhos e deixei a camisa escorrer por meus braços. O tecido mal tinha atingido o chão e já me ocupava em retirar seu sutiã.

Eu não me senti envergonhado ou culpado por minhas mãos terem imediatamente buscado seus seios recém-expostos. Muito menos pelo gemido gutural que soltei quando apertei seu mamilo entre meus dedos – principalmente porque ela fizera o mesmo.

Não soube precisar exatamente quanto tempo passei aproveitando o sentimento que vinha do contato a pele mais enrijecida.

Eu já havia lido sobre isso. No período que fiquei com Carlisle, durante as longas noites em que ele e Esme estavam juntos, eu aproveitei para ler seus inúmeros livros de medicina. Eu conhecia a reação do corpo a esses momentos de prazer, mas ler uma coisa, e viver essa coisa… completamente diferentes.

Então eu sabia (bem, pelo menos torcia) que Bella fosse estar tão excitada quanto eu, mas eu não previ de jeito nenhum a minha sensação quando ela passou a mão por minha ereção – e finalmente achei algo que me satisfazia mais do que sangue humano: a mão de Isabella envolvendo meu membro.

Era certo; não havia culpa. Não era errado capturar seus seios com minha boca, muito menos raspar meus dentes por seu mamilo. A sensação de suas unhas arranhando minhas costas era sublime, assim como a visão que tive ao colocá-la deitada na mesa e cuidadosamente retirar seus sapatos e sua calça, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha de renda.

-Eu nunca amei tanto Alice – Bella falou quando senti meu queixo cair e me aproximei.

O cheiro que sua excitação emitia era infinitamente superior do que qualquer humano que encontrei durante uma caçada, e o gosto do melhor sangue que já provei foi ofuscado quando coloquei minha boca em seu centro, entrando no maior frenesi da minha vida.

E naquele momento eu tive certeza; Carlisle estava completamente certo. Vampiros tinham almas, e até mesmo aqueles que não mereciam podiam ser recompensados. Eu tive certeza porque eu definitivamente está no paraíso.

Não tinha outra explicação, concluí enquanto Bella ordenava que eu tirasse minha calça e minha cueca.

Era sagrada de tão profana e prazerosa a sensação de preencher a intimidade de Isabella, de sentir seu calor me envolver, de ouvi-la repetir meu nome enquanto eu suspirava o dela, sentindo nossos corpos em contato, uma mão em seu traseiro e outra segurando um mamilo.

Definitivamente fazia sentir que não havia cometido nenhum pecado quando cheguei ao meu ápice com um longo gemido, e Isabella me acompanhando logo em seguida.

Parecia, na verdade, que éramos apenas almas se relacionando num plano etéreo em que só existia nós dois e nosso prazer.

***

-Sabe, eu falava o tempo todo de sua capa – Bella começou. Estávamos deitados na mesa, ela ao meu lado com sua cabeça repousando em meu tórax enquanto eu brincava com seu cabelo – Mas na verdade eu achava extremamente sexy.

Olhei para ela após sua confissão, e ela riu.

-Eu diria que levaria conosco, mas eu faço questão de deixar para trás – Falei – Tudo isso para trás.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, esticando a cabeça para me beijar.

***

Quando Aro me chamou, estava tudo pronto. Eu estava pronto, e o mais importante: ela estava pronta.

Entrei naquela sala pelo que eu esperava ser a última vez. Aro, Caius e Marcus estavam sentados em suas cadeiras habituais, com a guarda ao seu redor.

-Ah, Edward! – Aro me cumprimentou – Espero que tenha ficado bem durante nossa ausência! – Ele exclamou.

-Foi tudo tranquilo – Respondi. Conseguia ver Chelsea, Jane, Alec e Demetrei por perto.

-Me disseram que você teve que lidar com uma pequenina denúncia – Ele comentou. Sorri levemente.

-Foi uma denúncia falsa. – Expliquei simplesmente. – Já liberei a vampira em questão.

-Ah, que maravilha! Então por que estava me procurando? – Seu sorriso mostrava que ele não esperava.

Inspirei profundamente.

-Aro, está na minha hora de partir – Anunciei, e senti os olhos de todos os vampiros se voltando para mim – Eu agradeço extremamente por toda a sua hospitalidade por todos esses anos, mas preciso seguir adiante.

Aro ergueu as sobrancelhas. Percebi Chelsea se aproximando dele, e segurando a sua mão. Sua leitura também me impressionou, mas Caius pareceu incomodado em ficar no escuro. Aro suspirou.

-Irmão, não há mais lugar para nós em nosso jovem amigo – Aro anunciou – Sua lealdade parece ter se transferido para… outro grupo.

-Acho que me compreende, Aro – Falei sorridente. Ele soltou uma risada.

-Como poderia negar o amor verdadeiro, Edward?! Siga em paz. Espero ouvir e você no futuro – Aro me disse, mas eu sabia que era mais que um desejo; era também um aviso. Assim como eu sabia que sua mão estendida era mais do que uma despedida: era uma maneira de saber tudo que se passara.

Com um sorriso me adiantei e despejei minha… “capa” em sua mão. 

-Até – Me despedi, e saí o mais rápido o possível da sala.

Não parei em mais nenhum lugar até chegar no quarto em que Isabella estava. Abri a porta com um sorriso, me adiantei e, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, a beijei firmemente.

-Vamos sair daqui? – Falei. Ela sorriu.

-Sim, por favor! 

-Você terá que nos guiar – Informei enquanto corríamos para fora de Volterra de mãos dadas.

-Não se preocupe, Edward. Vou te levar de volta para casa.


End file.
